Valentine
by Brownsugar-chan
Summary: Luke is picked on by a bunch of his classmates. Kevin urges him to speak out against the bullying but he'd rather turn the other cheek.
1. Valentines bust

It was valentines day. Luke was fiddling with his box in the back. The kids all made valentines to give to each other and Luke being a sweet kid made one for everyone in his class, complete with lollipops. He even made sure all of their names were spelled correctly and that it was in his neatest handwriting.

Their teacher annouced that it was time to give out valentines. All the kids excitedly piled their way into a line. Luke tried skipping over but was pushed down by some of the bigger boys. He got up still with a smile on his face to his best friend Kevin.

"Luke!"He smiled brightly. "How many valentines do you think I'll get?" He wondered out loud. They weren't the most popular kids in class but were somewhat liked by a few of their peers.

"I don't know Kevin! I hope one has chocolate."He smiled thinking of the sweet treat.

"Don't worry!"Kevin winked. "I got you some chocolates in your valentine."

They started putting their valentines on students desks. Everyone's was filled up with many sweet treats except for Luke interestingly. He only got the teachers valentine and one from Kevin.

"Chocolate..." He exclaimed awe struck opening the valentine he got from his best friend. It was a small box of caramel chocolates. But the other kids seemed to have planned leaving him out because they snickered at the barren desk he had.

Kevin noticed this and glared bringing around half his valentines over to Luke. "Here LuLu you can have some of mine." In between eating the chocolates Luke grinned showing all of his teeth.

"Thanks!"

"Jerks." Kevin whispered under his breath.

Soon school was out and Luke and Kevin were walking home together in the spring sun. The big kids at school noticed and started chuckling and whispering.

Scruffy walked up to them with his gang and grinned crookedly.

"Well if it isn't the loveless freak."He sneered.

Luke greeted them with a timid grin. Kevin was ready for a fight.

"I don't know who do you think you are talking to _my friend_ like that but I won't stand for it!"He growled loudly glaring at him

"Kev… It's ok."Luke put his hand on Kevin's shoulder. "They're not worth getting in trouble."

Kevin looked into those earnest eyes and decided that he was right. They turned to walk away and the gang of older students got angry. Scruffy picked up a stone and threw it hard to the back of Luke's head. Luke looked at them with his piercing golden eyes and shrugged it off. People would always hate him and think he's odd.

Later that afternoon Luke and Kevin were talking softly.

"Why don't you stand up for yourself?"Kevin asked. "You are too nice to them."

"I don't want to make a fuss."He smiled sadly. "I think it's better to forgive. Besides I've been through worse." Luke shuddered thinking of his home town.

"But they're bullying you!"He whimpered. "They don't deserve that forgiveness! And you don't deserve to be treated like that."

"Remember the question I asked you a while back. Do you believe even the worst person can change? In this case yes. They aren't going to stay bullies forever Kevin."He spoke sincerely.

Kevin looked at him starry eyed. "You are the best person ever." Then he thought.

"Can I beat them up for you?"

"No!"Luke giggled.

"...Just a little?"

"No!" Luke looked at the setting sun. "Come on let's walk home. It's getting late."

He glanced at Kevin. "Don't tell the others about this. I'd rather not worry them."

Kevin sighed "Alright."

They walked to their respective houses. Waving goodbye at each other


	2. Hospital

The next day at school Luke walked to class smiling happily. Today was a silent reading day so he brought lots of his favorite books. He gave a cheery greeting to everyone he saw as usual until a shadow was over him.

He looked up and gulped. Scruffy and his gang stood over him. Luke walked backwards. But he was grabbed by his collar.

"Where are you going freak?"He sneered. "To much of a baby to do anything?"

The others laughed. Where was Kevin? That's right he would be late today. Luke scrunched up his eyes and fought the tears in them.

He was slammed into the lockers. Luke looked up with blurry watery eyes and smiled. " I forgot to greet you this morning, right? Hello. How are you?"

"You really are a freak."He cackled, slamming him against the lockers again. The bell rang.

"Oh no I'm late to class!" He gasped. "May you please put me down?" He asked politely.

"No!" Scruffy said. "Are you stupid or something?" He dropped Luke on the floor.

"C'mon guys let's show the freak who's boss!" He gave the first kick before they all started kicking him while he curled up in a ball. Then a voice was heard.

"Stop!" Kevin ran over with Victor in tow. "Leave him alone!" Kevin rammed Scruffy out of the way. The kids ran out of the way when they saw Victor, he was an adult and adults are tattletales.

Luke looked up blurrily. There seemed to be two of his best friend. "Kevin? I thought you weren't coming till later?"

"I was worried and for good reason too."Kevin said. He kneeled down to see his best friend better. Victor was talking to a teacher to tell them what happened. A stream of blood started to come out of Luke's nose, he was hurt pretty badly. He tried to get up but winced at the pressure being applied on his left wrist.

Victor was done telling the teacher what happened and walked over to help. "Luke my friend, everything is being taken care of." He picked up the small boy and carried him piggyback style to the office. Kevin carried his backpack and followed.

Luke laid his head on Victor's shoulder sighing slightly. He was safe. He fell asleep to the sound of him calling Skarloey on the phone.

When he woke up he was in the hospital. All of his family surrounded him with hopeful smiles. "Luke you're alright!" Rusty exclaimed hugging him tightly.

"Rusty!"He exclaimed

"You gave us quite a scare young one." Skarloey said gently messing his hair

"Skarloey!"

Everyone else voiced their concern and Luke smiled as tears welled up out his throat. "I didn't mean to worry anyone…" He said softly. "I just thought it would blow over."

"You don't have to do things alone."Rheneas explained.

"Yeah we're here for you." Duncan said gruffly surprising everyone. "What?!"He glared pointedly around the room.

A soft sob escaped his mouth. He didn't need to hide anything from anyone. He would be alright thanks to his family.

Soon enough they were able to leave the hospital. Luke had fractured his wrist so needed a cast. He also had a bunch of bruises and a concussion. But he was smiling and laughing as if he wasn't hurt.

 _It would take a lot to get him down._


End file.
